vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vergil (Devil May Cry)
|-|DMC3 Vergil= |-|DMC4 Vergil= |-|Gilver= |-|Corrupted Vergil= |-|Nelo Angelo= |-|DMC5 Vergil= Summary This profile contains spoilers for the game Devil May Cry 5. Proceed with caution. Vergil was one of the twin sons born from the demon Sparda and human Eva, and is the main antagonist of Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening and a playable character in its special edition. Following the death of their mother as children, Vergil and Dante go their separate ways, with Vergil rejecting his humanity and embracing his demonic heritage, contrasting his younger brother's embrace of humanity and initial rejection of the demonic. Stoic and reserved, Vergil displays a willingness to do anything in his quest to obtain the power of his father, Sparda. In an unknown conclusion to a confrontation with Mundus in the secret ending to Devil May Cry 3, he is corrupted and becomes the Dark Angel encountered in Devil May Cry known as Nelo Angelo (also alternatively spelled Nero Angelo). After numerous conflicts throughout the game, he is finally defeated by Dante. He later makes a playable appearance in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, where he is featured in his own personal campaign detailing his actions in the city of Fortuna decades before the events of 4'', and shortly before ''3. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, likely 8-A, possibly Low 7-B | 7-B | 3-A Name: Vergil, Nelo Angelo, Gilver, The Invisible Man, V, Urizen Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: 19 (Devil May Cry 3) | 28 (Devil May Cry 1) | 41-43 (Devil May Cry 5) Classification: Half Demon, Half Human, Dark Slayer Powers and Abilities: |-|Devil May Cry 3=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic,Master Swordsman, Afterimage Creation, Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation, Spatial Manipulation, Resurrection, Portal Creation and BFR (With Yamato, he can separate his human and demon sides with his sword, and can easily create portals), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Like his brother and father, he can erase or restore demons names), Light Manipulation (With Beowulf), Wind Manipulation (With Force Edge, able to create a whirlwind vacuum when thrown), Summoning and Homing Attack (Can summon spectral swords that can attack his opponents from all directions), Teleportation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible beings), Aura, Regeneration (Mid, comparable to Dante, who can walk off shots to the head, and instantly regenerated from disembowelment while being significantly exhausted), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 & 2), Statistics Amplification with Devil Trigger, in said form he has Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Resistance to Telepathy/Illusions (Broke free of a hostile demonic illusion that was able to drive normal people mad), Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, BFR and Precognition (Demons are stated to be immune to The Beastheads' effects, which include reshaping reality itself, scaling from Dante), Soul Manipulation (Scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Biological Manipulation (Is capable of wielding the Force Edge without turning into a giant blob monster like Arkham), Paralysis Inducement (Is capable of fighting off the Soul Eaters, who are stated to paralyze their prey) |-|Devil May Cry 1=More powerful summoned swords, Illusion Creation, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Resistance to: Time Stop, and Mind Manipulation |-|Devil May Cry 5=All previous abilities on a much higher scale except Force Edge and Beowulf, Matter Manipulation (Created and dispelled a tree molecular wise); Statistics Amplification, Flight and Duplication (Manifested a duplicate of himself) in Sin Devil Trigger Attack Potency: At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level, possibly Small City level+ (On par with Dante as he was at this time, defeated Arkham alongside him). His attacks with Yamato ignore conventional durability. | City level (Defeated Dante in their first match, but lost in the next two battles, making him stronger than Griffon) | Universe level (As Urizen, he easily defeated Dante even in Devil Trigger, later he ate the Qliphoth Fruit, the source of Mundus powers. After being fully revived, he could fight on equal terms with Dante after he awakened his Sin Devil Trigger). His attacks with Yamato ignore conventional durability. Speed: Massively Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Comparable to Dante in terms of speed, and was able to react to his Quicksilver) | At least Massively Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Comparable to Dante) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher with Relativistic Combat speed and Reactions (Can keep up with Dante after he awakened his Sin Devil Trigger) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class 5 | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, likely Multi-City Block Class, possibly Small City Class+ | City Class | Universal (Can hurt Dante with his punches) Durability: At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level, possibly Small City level+ (Took numerous blows from Dante) | City level (Took numerous attacks from Dante) | Universe level (Can endure attacks from Dante) Stamina: Very high (Fought Dante three times with no rest while constantly being bisected and still found enough strength to stand and fight Mundus) Range: Extended melee range normally. Likely at least hundreds of meters with spatial manipulation (Dante's imperfect technique can cut the Hell's Gate from a far distance) | Varies from extended melee range to tens of meters with projectiles and attacks. | Extended melee range normally. At least hundreds of meters with spatial manipulation. Intelligence: Gifted, extremely knowledgeable about the demonic world and it's legends and also able to master new weapons with ease. | Virtually mindless, slaving to Mundus's will, but retains enough of his combat skill to fight Dante on equal terms. | Gifted. Weaknesses: Dangerously overconfident. Can at times become a little too obsessed with beating Dante to show his superiority. His regeneration becomes less efficient with his stamina decreasing. | Seeing items from his past causes him pain | Retains his overconfidence and his obsession with beating Dante. Standard Equipment: |-|Yamato= This is Vergil's main weapon Yamato, it's blade is sharp and decisive. It ignores conventional durability, examples of this is when Yamato pierced through Nero's Devil Bringer which was supposed to be an indestructible demonic arm. And cut open a dimensional wall to aid Dante against Arkham, and has many showings of spatial cutting. Yamato has also been shown to be capable of slicing targets dozens of meters away with ease. |-|Beowulf= Flash gauntlets and greaves which had enough power to launch Beowulf into the air from an uppercut and slice him in half with an axe kick. It also demonstrates Vergil's skill in hand to hand combat, here are a few moves which demonstrate this. Lunar Phase and Beowulf Combo B. |-|Force Edge= A blade similar in power to Rebellion, it is the sealed form of the sword wielded by Sparda himself, Vergil dual-wields it with Yamato in combat. Vergil is capable of throwing the Force Edge with such power it creates a whirlwind vacuum and sucks any enemies in carving them up. Vergil is also capable of stabbing at tremendously high speeds with this weapon. Vergil can also use energy slashes when wielding force edge. |-|Summoned Swords= Vergil conjures a spectral sword that bears resemblance to Force Edge and launches it at high speeds against his enemies. Vergil is skilled in their usage, surrounding himself with the blades and being able to shoot them out afterward if he wants, being able to summon them to surround an enemy eventually impaling them and making them rain towards an enemy also. He has also shown that he is able of creating swords of different sizes and is able to wield one himself. Key: Devil May Cry 3 | Devil May Cry | Devil May Cry 5 Gallery File:Yamato_(V-DT)_DMC4SE.png|DMC 3/4 Yamato Devil Trigger File:Beowulf Yamato_(V-DT).png|Beowulf Devil Trigger File:Corrupt_(V-DT)_DMC4SE.png|Corrupted Devil Trigger File:Vergil_sin_devil_trigger_by_yare_yare_dong_dd2a5xl.png|Sin Devil Trigger File:DMC5_W.Vergil.jpg|Weakened Vergil. File:Gallery_DMC5_Vergil DT.png |Concept Art of Vergil's DMC5 Devil Trigger. ZSCXeUk - Imgur.gif|Vergil in DMC 5, featuring Yamato. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Devil May Cry Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Light Users Category:Summoners Category:Game Bosses Category:Capcom Category:Regeneration Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Soul Users Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Immortals Category:Illusionists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Matter Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Concept Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3